


How Sherl Gets His Memories Back

by Chuarouli



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuarouli/pseuds/Chuarouli
Summary: Hi! Sorry for dying for 5 weeks. The time we would usually write these stories (during class) was kinda taken away from us due to a little pandemic you may or may not of heard about. Either way we’re back on our bullshit. Enjoy!
Kudos: 10





	How Sherl Gets His Memories Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for dying for 5 weeks. The time we would usually write these stories (during class) was kinda taken away from us due to a little pandemic you may or may not of heard about. Either way we’re back on our bullshit. Enjoy!

Kat, Ernest, and Sherl are hanging out after a long days work.  
“HI IM KATRIELLE LAYTON!” Katrielle Layton screeched. “I LIKE TO SOLVE FOOD AND EAT MYSTERIES!” She took a bite of her case. “YUM.”  
Sherl was grumpily and bored and decided to to trip Ernest cause why not?  
“owww!!!???” Ernest shouted. “I have tripped upon this monstrosity.” He looked to his left with his head on the ground. “Oooo brick!”  
“Hello katrielle Layton my muse my wonder the light of my life who I die for a thousand times over and whose beauty is bright than the sun I have located this clue for you.” Ernest held up the brick.  
“Ooo brick!” Kat abandoned her half eaten case to look the the brick. “Gimme!”  
Ernest handed over the fantastic brick like the suck up he is.  
Katrielle inspected the brick for a bit while Sherl made some rude comments.  
“Haha your hat is as stupid as that brick kill me.”  
Katrielle then “accidentally” dropped the brick on SHERLS head.  
“Oh no I have given my beloved pet brain trauma.”  
But Sherl fine until he started screaming.  
“I REMEMBER IT ALL. I AM POWER. I AM MIGHT. I AM BILL HAWKS!”  
Katrielle and Ernest silently agreed to “dispose” of Sherl/bill hawks and never speak of this again.  
Also KAT never got to finish eating her case :(


End file.
